


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Kinney Family Episode

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Special Topic Episodes [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: The Thumpa Thumpa continues with a very special thematic episode.  Rachel (@racheloddment) joins us once again, this time for an in-depth discussion of the Kinney family.   We work our way from Brian’s past to his future as we consider the ways his family has damaged and shaped the man so many Queer as Folk fans have come to love.  You’ll laugh, you’ll cry, you’ll walk away with new head canons, you’ll cry, you’ll want to throw things, and then you’ll cry some more…You don’t want to miss it!





	

**Listen to the Kinney Family Episode The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-the-kinney-family-episode/)! **

**Originally Posted: November 22, 2016  
**

**Duration: 104:01**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
